Frozen the Untold Story of When AVPMAVPSAVPSY Characters Go Disney
by Elfera
Summary: What happens when the characters of Starkid's AVPT go Disney? Well find out here, were they take on Disney's newest story, Frozen! Starring Quirinus Quirrell, Voldemort, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Quirrellmort! Romione! Not sure about Hinny though.


**This is a rewrite of what I first had, I don't like what I have written, and I wish to change it. Plus a made a decision, and there's something that I had that I kind of want to be a secret. It's not that much of a loss anyways, only one person favorited/followed, so... sorry to that person. But hey, they now know something that people just starting don't know! So... uh... lucky you.**

**I didn't notice this before I started writing, but am I the only one who thinks that Elsa is pretty much a gender bended Quirrell? I mean Quirrell obviously has anxiety, and I'm pretty sure he also has depression. Not only that, but Let if Go is Quirrell's theme song, hands down. All other songs can go home. I can imagine him singing that before he meets Voldemort...**

**I'm writing that. I want to write like, a story on that actually. I know it's been done before, but I really want my version out there.**

**Anyways I don't own anything, for I am not awesome enough. Though I do own my original book series idea, and no one can take that away from me.**

**I also will be entering some cut songs, the cut songs are awesome!**

**The first song is actually a cut song, I just love it. While Frozen Heart is kind of background, so no one is actually singing.**

Quirrell was only three, but he was super smart, so he knew when something bad had happened, and something bad had happened. He knew it from Mommy's sobbing, and Daddy's comforting whispers into her ear. But he didn't understand the small bundle that his parents were given that day. His grandpa on his mother's side had come over, with the news that made his Mommy cry, and then gave her the bundle. Quirrell didn't hear what Grandpa had said to her, but it caused her sobbing to become more heavy, and for her to look down at the bundle sadly, but it wasn't until Daddy spoke, that he was able to finally understand.

"They're all gone?" Daddy asked Grandpa. "Molly and Arthur?"

"I'm afraid so." Grandpa said.

"Along with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George?" Grandpa nodded.

"Ron's all that's left. Lucy and I thought it would be best for you two to care for him, if you would like. With all of his brothers gone, we thought he should have a brother."

"Of course we'll take in Ron." Mommy told Grandpa, as she looked down at the bundle with a small sad, but fond smile. "Besides, we were thinking of having another child anyways. I just..." She started to sob, pressing the bundle against her chest. "I can't believe that Molly's gone."

While Quirrell was able to understand some of it, he still wasn't able to understand the bundle, and what was going on with it. He understood that Auntie Molly, and Uncle Arthur were gone forever, as were Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George. But who was Ron? He knew that Ron was the name of Auntie Molly and Uncle Arthur's newest baby, but Quirrell had only seen him once. Was that bundle Ron? If it were then what did they mean by taking him in? And the brother thing? Quirrell knew that a brother was a male sibling, which Ron had plenty of. Though they were gone now, but they were still his brothers, so he had one, so why did Grandpa think that he needed a brother? He already had like, five.

And Mommy and Daddy wanting another child? Why? They had one already, and didn't more than one child in a royal family usually end up with one of them plotting against the other? Quirrell wanted to ask, but even though they were his family, Quirrell had a habit of only speaking when spoken to. Plus this seemed like a sensitive subject, something Mommy and Daddy might not want Quirrell intruding on. But however, Quirrell was seriously confused on what was going down. So after having a private war with himself Quirrell stepped from his hiding space.

"Mommy," Quirrell said quietly, which caused the adults to look at him.

"Quirinus," Mommy said, smiling softly, and holding out an arm showing that he wasn't intruding on a matter he had no business knowing, but in fact she wanted him. So Quirrell walked over, and Mommy wrapped her arm around him.

"What's going on? Why are you so sad?" Quirrell asked, speaking for intelligently than a three-year old should speak.

"Well you see, Auntie Molly and Uncle Arthur are gone." Mommy said.

"I heard, but where did they go? Why are you so sad that they went on a trip?" At those questions Mommy let out a choked up sob, telling Quirrell that he said something wrong.

"They, uh, they went to wizard heaven." Mommy told Quirrell.

"They died?" Quirrell asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say so?" Mommy laughed, and ruffled Quirrell's hair.

"I forgot that you are far too intelligent for a three year old." Mommy said. It was then that Quirrell saw that the bundle was indeed Ron, who was sleeping peacefully. Mommy followed Quirrell's gaze to the baby. "Quirrell, would you be okay if we took Ron in? Since his parents are gone, we were thinking of taking him in. He can be your brother."

Quirrell frowned and looked at Ron who opened his eyes, which were blue, the same blue that Quirrell's eyes were. Weird.

"Okay." Quirrell said. Having a brother actually seemed kind of fun, except for the plotting against him thing. Plus anything to make Mommy and Daddy happy.

* * *

><p>Quirrell tiptoed into Mommy and Daddy's room and took a step-stool to look into the crib. Ron had been crying for a long time, Mommy and Daddy were busy and there was no one around to care for Ron. Though for some odd reason the moment Quirrell peeked his head to look inside Ron stopped crying, and started to giggle. Quirrell giggled back and created some snow which fell around Ron. Which made him giggle harder, and reach his tiny baby hands out to touch the beautiful snowflakes.<p>

"Hello little baby," Quirrell said. "You're a prince now, just like me. Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to ge, but soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from ou. They'll say that there are things a prince should and shouldn't do. But you and me, we, we know better.

* * *

><p>Three year old Ron, and five year old Quirrell sat in their shared room, playing a clapping game.<p>

"1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together. You and me together, knees together, freeze together. Up or down together, prince crown together. Always be together, you and me. 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together. You and me together, knees together, freeze together. Up or down together, prince crown together. Always be together, you and me." The two then stood up, and looked over at the door where their nanny was to come in soon.

"They say a prince is full of charm and grace. They say he always knows his place." Quirrell sang, rolling his eyes. "They say a prince wears blue and stupid suits. They say he never laughs and snorts milk out his nose. They say he's calm, they say he's kind."

"What are you two doing?" Nanny asked when she came in, glaring at the two boys who always made her life miserable. Why she put up with it, she'd never know.

"Nothing." The two said together and then Nanny started to blah, blah, blah about all the 'fun' they were going to have that day. Quirrell leaned over to Ron and whisper sang;

"They say he never speaks his mind, or freezes nanny's big behind." Once he sang that he pointed his hand at Nanny and shot out some ice.

"But you and me, we, we know better." Ron and Quirrell sang as they stood up and ran off before Nanny turned.

"You boys are in so much trouble, when I tell your father!" Nanny called once she left the room, while Quirrell and Ron snickered behind a wall.

"How come you can do that and I can't?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, I wish you could though."

* * *

><p><span>A year later<span>

Quirrell and Ron giggled together as their tutor started to blah, blah, blah about something Quirrell already knew. Since he was bored Quirrell leaned over to Ron.

"They say a prince is super duper cool." Quirrell sang.

"He fights in wars, and never fails."

"And you never see him eat." They both sang, rolling their eyes at that nonsense.

"They say a prince doesn't climb and scrape his knee." Ron showed off his scraped knee.

"They say a prince wouldn't freeze his tutor's tea." Quirrell then pointed his finger at the tutor's tea and froze it.

"They say he's poised."

"They say he's fair."

"He never mentions underwear!" Ron and Quirrell laughed at that, and the tutor turned around and glared at him, before reaching for his tea.

"Or longs to see the world out there." Ron sang.

"But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own, for the distant someday when we're grown!" They both sang, before they burst out in a fit of laughter when their tutor tried to drink his tea.

* * *

><p><span>Another Year<span>

Quirrell and Ron looked over at each other, smiling as they both started to get ready for bed. "When I"m king."

"And I"m your right hand."

"You'll get to travel." Quirrell sang, and then threw a pillow at Ron.

"I'll tell them of my brother and the magic things he can do." Ron sang as he threw the pillow back.

"We'll take care of our people and they will love..."

"Me and you, no one can tell us what a prince should be. As long as we're together, you and me."

* * *

><p><em>Born of cold and winter air<em>  
><em>And mountain rain combining...<em>  
><em>This icy force both foul and fair<em>  
><em>Has a frozen heart worth mining<em>

It was a cold dark winter's night, and the ice cutters were out on the water, cutting the ice into chunks to sell to people who are too lazy to freeze their own water. Most of the people who were cutting the ice were grown men and women, save for one. A little girl named Hermione, and her pet reindeer, Crookshanks.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear<em>  
><em>See the beauty, sharp and sheer<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart!<em>  
><em>And break the frozen heart<em>

Hermine was with the people who were using tongs to take the cut squares of ice out of the water, and one of the cutters had made a smaller square for her, which Hermione tried to grab. The only thing she succeeded with that, was slipping on the ice.

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_  
><em>Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!<em>

_Beautiful!_  
><em>Powerful!<em>  
><em>Dangerous!<em>  
><em>Cold!<em>

Once against Hermione tried to get at the ice, and after a few more tries she managed to get the ice, which then started to slid away from her, causing her and Crookshanks to chase after it.

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._  
><em>Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!<em>  
><em>Stronger than a hundred men!<em>

_Hyup!_

Finally after what seemed like forever Hermione managed to get the ice, and she tied it to Crookshanks, by that time however the grownups had finished and had started to leave. Not checking to see that Hermione and Crookshanks were with them.

_Born of cold and winter air_  
><em>And mountain rain combining!<em>  
><em>This icy force both foul and fair<em>  
><em>Has a frozen heart worth mining!<em>

As the adults left Hermione and Crookshank's line of sight they slowed down, and then stopped looking off with a sad look of betrayal. Then she directed Crookshanks towards the forest for some odd reason. But hey, she's only six!

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear!<em>  
><em>There's beauty and there's danger here<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart!<em>  
><em>Beware the frozen heart...<em>

"Hurry up Crookshanks!" Hermione called as Crookshanks ran after the others as fast as his legs could carry him, but it wasn't enough and they soon were left far behind.

* * *

><p>"Quirrell!" Ron said as he poked his brother. "Quirrell!"<p>

"Go to sleep Ron." Quirrell said, as he tried to sleep.

"But I can't, the sky's awake, so I'm awake!" Ron told Quirrell as he pointed at the northern lights.

"So?" Quirrell snuggled closer, and felt the weight of Ron as he climbed on top of him.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Quirrell opened his eyes, and grinned.

* * *

><p>"Quiet!" Quirrell whispered as the two headed into the dance hall.<p>

"Come on, do the magic!" Ron said impatiently, so Quirrell created some snow in his hands, and let it drift around. "More! More!"

"Okay," Quirrell said, and then he stomped his foot, creating ice, which made Ron start to slid around. Then the two boys started to make a snowman, once they had finished Quirrell started to speak for it. "Hello, my name is Harry, and I like warm hugs!" Ron giggled and ran forward to give Harry a hug.

"I love you Harry!"

"Hey, watch this." Quirrell said, and then he shot some snow to make a small snow mountain. Ron giggled at that and climbed it.

"Catch me Quirrell!" Ron called as he jumped off. Quirrell giggled and shot some snow, catching Ron each time he leaped.

"Hey!" Quirrell called. "Slow down!" Once Quirrell said down he slipped on the ice, and was unable to make a mountain in time. With an expression of pure fear Quirrell quickly shot some magic, but ended up hitting Ron in the eye. "R-Ron!" Quirrell called and ran forward. "Oh n-no. M-MOMMY! D-DADDY! HELP!"

Mommy and Daddy entered the room soon after Quirrell's shouting.

"Oh Quirrell, what did you do?" Daddy asked.

"I d-didn't m-mean t-to." Quirrell said, tears forming in his eyes.

"I know what to do." Daddy said. "I'll be right back."

After a few minutes Daddy returned with a map in his hand.

"Come on, we must hurry!"

The family quickly left and started towards where they needed to go. Unknowingly Quirrell was creating a trail of ice on the ground, which Hermione saw so she started to follow them. Once they had gotten to a grove of stones Daddy started to call.

"Please! Someone, help! My daughter!" The stones on the ground started to create trolls.

"The king." They whispered.

"Trolls?" Hermione asked staring, and then a troll popped out of nowhere.

"Shush, I'm trying to listen!" The troll then looked at Hermione and Crookshanks. "Cuties, I'm going to keep you."

Then the leader of the trolls stepped forward.

"Cursed or born?" The leader, Dumbledore, asked, looking at Quirrell.

"Born, can you help?" Daddy held out Ron.

"Yes, luckily it was his head, that's easy to heal, it's the heart that's tricky. All we have to do is clear his mind of your powers, but don't worry, I'll leave the fun." Dumbledore said as he started to replace the scenes of Quirrell's powers from Ron's mind.

"So he won't remember me having them?" Quirrell asked.

"It's for the best." Daddy told Quirrell.

"Listen to me, Quirrell." Dumbledore said. "Your power will only grow." He started to create an image in the sky. "It has beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it, fear will be your enemy." Quirrell gasped, and hid his face into Daddy's shirt.

"No, we'll protect him. He'll learn to control it. Until then we'll close the gates, reduce the staff, limit his contact with other people, including Ron."

* * *

><p><strong>Now wasn't that much better? I think it was. <strong>

**Crunuts!**


End file.
